Scavenger's Daughter
by PepsiFairy
Summary: Kathy Refve's forced to go on a trip to England. She believes that this is the most boring trip in the entire world, but when she finds the torture chamber, her views change. But, this only ends up bad.


Kathy Refve stood in awe, gazing at an magnificent, ancient castle. Her mother interrupted her gaze by slapping her on the back asking "Isn't England amazing, Kathy?"

"If by amazing you mean boring, then yes, this place is amazing." Kathy replied sarcastically. Her mother glared at her and said walking onward towards the castle "Come on, my dark child of mine." Kathy sighed, her long black shirt blew in the wind. Her silky, black hair stayed on her head thanks to bobbing pins and hair ties. Kathy was a misunderstood gothic girl at her school back in Springwood, Ohio. But, lately, she wasn't even sure if she was completely sane or not. She had been having dreams of some really burned man in a red and green sweater. On his right hand he wore a glove with razor sharp blades on it. He had tried to slash Kathy more than once. That's the only reason why she choose to go on this trip was to get away from her dreams.

"Kathy! Coming?" yelled her mother who was far ahead. She sighed and ran to catch up.

Kathy's mother opened the door to the castle and Kathy was the first to walk inside. She said stunned at how beautiful it actually was inside, "Wow, I could so live here." Her father pushed Kathy off and said "Go find the dungeon or something, me and your mother have business to do." Kathy thought to herself "The business that got me born I imagine, anyways, where is the torture chamber?" Kathy walked down a long, dark hallway. Then she tripped on something on the floor, it was a door. She grabbed the handle and pulled up, it opened. There was a steep set of stairs that led downward. She walked down them and found the torture chamber. Something in particular catch her eye, she had just watched a show on it, the Scavenger's Daughter.

"Whoa, now that's cool. " Kathy said amazed for the first time on this trip, then she repeated a line she had heard off of 1000 Ways To Die, her favorite TV show ever "'If you can't stretch 'em, squeeze 'em.' Ha! That's great, what a contraption though." Kathy walked close to it, it didn't look that bad, but she knew that it did huge amounts of damage. Then she yawned, the trip hadn't tired her out, but her parents non-stop jabbering did. She curled up on the cold floor and soon fell fast asleep.

Kathy found herself in an old bedroom, everything seemed to be made of silk, and it was all black and red. Kathy thought out loud "I could defiantly live here." Then she heard a dreadfully familiar voice echo "I could live here too." Then she turned around and saw Freddy Krueger.

"H-h-how did you follow me here?" asked Kathy in a shaky voice. Freddy replied "You thought of me, I'm here, though I really should be back in Springwood on Elm Street, but, I thought I could make a quick Englund call." Freddy laughed and Kathy ran to where the door should have been, but it was gone. She screamed and Freddy came up behind her and said "Hey! You're a daughter, let's see how you like, hahahhahaha!" Freddy laughed demonically as he dragged Kathy out of the room, down the hall and back to the dungeon. Freddy shoved her in the Scavenger's Daughter and bound her hands to the floor.

"Let's give you a little squeeze, shall we." Freddy said as he started cranking. Kathy fell closer to the floor as more pursuer came. She started to scream when she couldn't get closer to the floor, she was going to die, she knew it. She felt her spin breaking and her all of her bones/. She screamed more, but soon she started spewing out blood in the process of screaming, Soon enough, she could no longer scream, but she still felt the pain and blood gushed out of her ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Then the pain stopped and her head fell limp, she was dead. Freddy stopped cranking and said "Squeeze you later, hahhaha!" Freddy vanished and went back to Springwood

"Kathy? Where are you?" asked her mother. She had heard screaming and decided to go check on her daughter. She saw that a door was open on the floor. She walked down the steep stairwell and saw her daughter with blood all around her face and head. She look somewhat flat as if her all of her bones were busted. Kathy's mother screamed in horror at the terrifying sight of her only child dead on the floor.


End file.
